Bananal Fruta de Oro
Bananal Fruta de Oro ("Golden Fruit Banana Plantation") was a banana plantation in Eastern Limón, Costa Rica, featuring a farm and a storage shed. Orange-barred Sulphur butterflies also frequented the area. History The banana plantation was a front for a drug-refining plant owned by the KGB. The KGB lent it to the Sandinista unit that Amanda Valenciano Libre belonged to, in order to help fund their revolution in neighboring Nicaragua. Amanda and the others felt ashamed about making drugs, but did it to acquire funds for food, weapons and their compass. It was eventually taken over by Peace Sentinel to act as a supply depot, and presumably used for refining drugs as well. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, Militaires Sans Frontières commander Naked Snake, pursued Amanda and her Sandinistas into Bananal Fruta de Oro, who were themselves chasing the Chrysalis AI weapon and its Kidnapper drones, in order to get confirmation about whether Peace Sentinel had brought nukes into Costa Rica. While traversing through the sorting shed, Snake had to proceed with caution due to the likelihood that the Peace Sentinel troops were holding Sandinista POWs.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Miller (Radio): Careful, now. they might be holding FSLN soldiers prisoner. However, Snake was forced to neutralize an LAV-Type G unit, having been unable to sneak by it. Afterwards, Snake saved Amanda from a Kidnapper with a LAW missile, after which she told him to rescue her younger brother Chico. After confirming that Peace Sentinel had indeed brought nuclear weapons into Costa Rica, Snake had his lieutenant Kazuhira Miller transport the injured Amanda to the sick bay on board MSF's Mother Base. Various vehicles and aircraft would later patrol the plantation, which the Militaires Sans Frontières would then neutralize. The area was also subject to a stealth operation. During one of his escapes from Mother Base, KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov used the area to hide from the MSF. Walkthrough Main Ops Pursue Amanda Armored Vehicle Battle: LAV-Type G *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 8* *Rank of Commander/Captain: D *Weapons used by extra escorts: M653 Zadornov Search Mission 1 Extra Ops 013 Fulton Recovery 030 Classified Document Retrieval 036 Hold Up 039 Base Defense 050 Perfect Stealth 069 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PA *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: D *Weapons used by extra escorts: M10 070 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PA Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 36* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: M60 071 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PB *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: Same as first wave (M653) 072 Armored Vehicle Battle: BTR-60 PB Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 36* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: FAL 073 Armored Vehicle Battle: LAV-Type G Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: LAW (Grey colour indicates a possibly higher level) 074 Armored Vehicle Battle: LAV-Type C *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M10 075 Armored Vehicle Battle: LAV-Type C Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 36* *Rank of Commander/Captain: A *Weapons used by extra escorts: M63A1 076 Tank Battle: T-72U *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: LAW 077 Tank Battle: T-72U Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: RPG-7 078 Tank Battle: T-72A *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M37 079 Tank Battle: T-72A Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: A *Weapons used by extra escorts: VZ. 61 080 Tank Battle: KPz 70 *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 10* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: Same as first wave (M653) 081 Tank Battle: KPz 70 Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: M60 082 Tank Battle: MBTk-70 *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M10 083 Tank Battle: MBTk-70 Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: A *Weapons used by extra escorts: SPAS-12 This mission contains one of the best soldiers recruitable in-game. The reward for completing this mission on S-Rank is the confidential documents for the M47 Dragon missile launcher. 084 Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24A *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M37 085 Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24A Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: VZ. 61 086 Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24D *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: LAW (Grey colour indicates a possibly higher level) 087 Attack Chopper Battle: Mi-24D Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 36* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: PKM 088 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Bomber *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 10* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M10 089 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Bomber Custom *Day/Night: Night *Mech Rank: C *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: LAW (Grey colour indicates a possibly higher level) 090 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Raider *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 20* *Rank of Commander/Captain: C *Weapons used by extra escorts: M60 091 Attack Chopper Battle: AH56A-Raider Custom *Day/Night: Day *Mech Rank: D *Total number of escorts: 28* *Rank of Commander/Captain: B *Weapons used by extra escorts: SPAS-12 * These are the total number of escorts in single player mode. The number is multiplied by how many players are playing in a CO-OPS playthrough (up to four players), with the maximum ranging between 32 and 144. Notes and references Category:Costa Rica